Senran Kagura: Rise of the Tenno
by Aquas1998
Summary: Three weeks before Asuka returns from her training, the four girls, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Hibari and Yagyu, are assigned to investigate an unknown activity Northeast from their school. What could the school possibly have any interests of this event?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody Aquas1998 here and this is the first crossover of Senran Kagura/Warframe as well as my first fan fiction. I would like to thank RavenousEds for convincing me to write this story as well as revising and editing it. It comes to my surprise that no one has ever done it and I thought I could make this thought a reality. You'll probably find some punctuation and word errors while you read through the story and that's why I'll look at your reviews to see the mistakes I made in order to improve the story. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the story and I'll write the next chapter when I have the time of not being a lazy ass.

Disclaimer: All of the casts belong to Marvelous and Kenichiro Takaki except my own characters

* * *

Chapter 1: New Allies?

 ** _Hanzo Academy training grounds. Noon._**

Hanzo National Academy. A prestigous high school that stands in the Asakusa District of Taito, Tokyo. But, from what the public did not know, it's also where good Shinobi train to fight against those aligned to the darkness, the evil Shinobi otherwise known as _Akunin_ and the their good counterpart, _Zennin_.

In the woods of the school, a girl named Katsuragi, the perverted third-year tomboy, has long blonde hair with a thin blue ribbon across the top, knotted with two bows on each side of her head, bluish-green eyes and wears a Hanzo Academy uniform but in a rather revealing manner. The white shirt is unbuttoned as well as no bra, revealing her cleavage and her torso. Her lower part of her body is a blue plaid skirt and long white socks along with her signature weapon; her metal greaves colored in black and gold added with small blue tassels on each side of her boots, serving as her weapon of choice. This to her, is her Shinobi attire.

Ten feet in front of her, Ikaruga, Hanzo's third-year class representative, is a refined girl with long, straight black hair that passed her lower thighs and flat cut bangs resting on her forehead with blue eyes. For her Shinobi attire, she wears a white gold-trimmed jacket with six buttons and a few golden tassels strewn across as well as an armband pinned to her upper left arm. She has a short gold-trimmed white skirt and boots of similar colors to her jacket, accentuated by black tights underneath. In her hands, she holds her sword named Hien, a Nodachi that is the heirloom of her family passed down to her father.

"Prepare yourself," she said to the blonde tomboy as she is holding her blade in her combat stance, waiting for her opponent to make the first attack.

Katsuragi chuckles with a smile as she is ready. "Let's go then."

Nearby them, two girls are watching them as sparks from their weapons collide from each other. One of them named Hibari, the upbeat first-year, has pink hair accessorized with three black ribbons that tie it into two pigtails with distinctive eyes colored in pink with the pupils shaped like a cross. The other, Yagyu, the stoic prodigy, has long white hair tied into twintails with a small shuriken holding it up with an eye-patch covering her right eye of red. Both of them are wearing the Hanzo student uniform consisted of a white shirt, a blue tie matching the skirt and white socks inside their brown shoes in contrast of how Katsuragi puts it on.

"Hibari doesn't think she can be better than Ikaruga-senpai and Katsu-senpai.", Hibari said with lacking of self-confidence in her that she believes to be a load.

"Do not worry Hibari-chan.", Yagyu reassures her. "I know you can be the best as us."

Hibari smiled that she can be as good as her senpais, giving her a bit of boost to her confidence.

Katsuragi performs a flying kick, but Ikaruga slides under said kick. She lands on the ground and turns around see the representative about to slash her with her sword horizontally. She jumped back and dodge every swing from her until she gets a better angle to counter-attack. Ikaruga swings it slantingly to her right, leaving her left side open for the kick. As the kick is about to connect, Ikaruga has managed to block it, only to slide back a good five feet with her sleeves torn from the impact as well as a little exposure of her well endowed chest.

Katsuragi chuckled, "Nice save, but on the bright-side for me, I get a little beautiful view of your knockers there.", she said tauntingly, with perversion to spice her words.

Ikaruga is unfazed at the fact some of her cloth of her jacket has shredded, but still focusing on the fight. "Don't let the little things distract you Katsuragi-san."

Katsuragi simply ignored her words and charges at her to attack.

" **Secret Ninja Art: Flying Swallow Phoenix Flash Style One**!" Ikaruga slashes rapidly with her sword as Katsuragi is close to hit her hit range, cutting off pieces of her clothes as tracing lines shown visibly in the air where she attacked. Then, she sheathes her sword as the last bits of damage of her traced slices takes effect, causing most of Katsuragi's clothes gone leaving her only a white and blue bikini as she her face meets the ground. Ikaruga believes that she wins the match against her. But she thought wrong, as Katsuragi lifted herself up and on her feet.

"I still have more energy to use on you Ikaruga. **Secret Ninja Art: Cross Panzer**!" Katsuragi throws her arms to her sides and her head back. Her greaves begin emitting a green energy that spins around them like a whirlwind, suspending her slightly in the air. She charges towards the senior representative with great speed and launches into a fierce barrage of kicks, shredding Ikaruga's clothes with ease, ending with her jumping high into the air and slamming her foot down on her. But that last attack is a miss as Ikaruga dodged that devastating finisher. Ikaruga is left with tattered remains of her jacket and her tights, revealing her black bikini.

"Well put to your attack, but this is where it ends.", Ikaruga runs at her at full speed with Katsuragi doing the same thing. As they are about to collide into a explosive finish, suddenly, a smoke bomb appears in both their sights in front of them. They unintentionally enter as their speed is making difficulties to stop, tripping them as they cough from the smoke.

A man, about 40 years old, with gray wavy hair and auburn colored eyes dressed in a black suit in the middle of the training grounds is the girls teacher, Kiriya.

"Girls, you have been given an assignment."

The girls huddle up with each other as well as the first years, listening to their sensei. But before that, the third-years have to shift back to their uniforms since their current clothes is not suitable for any briefing.

"Alright! What's the assignment? Sabotage? Escort? Assassination?", Katsuragi's itching for what she is assign to do.

"What is it Kiriya-sensei?", Ikaruga asks.

"Assignment?", Hibari also asks.

"Please do tell of it sensei.", Yagyu waiting for the word.

"I want you girls to go into the woods Northeast from the school. Our scouts have spotted a mysterious figure going in and out of the caves from there."

"Mysterious?", the pinkette does not understand, as she slowly tilts her head.

"I do not know of it myself as well. But it is vital to investigate before it goes cold."

"Yes Sensei.", the girls move out into the woods, to find the cave and see what holds that caught the Hanzo's interests.

* * *

 ** _10 minutes later in the woods Northeast._**

They venture deep into said woods. But a certain blonde tomboy is already bored of this assignment. "When are we getting to the caves?", she asked in a tired tone.

"It is not far Katsuragi-san." Ikaruga replied, continuing in front of the girls.

Katsuragi sighed, but thought of something to pass the time. She gets closer to Ikaruga and wrap her left arm around her neck and gropes her breasts.

"E-eh!", Ikaruga blushes as the blondes left hand harassing her chest. "Stop this at once!" She did not do as she said.

"Come on, we need a little light on this walk." Katsuragi continues to harass the representative until her eyes shift in front of her to see a massive cave in front of the them all, her hand letting go as she sees something that's not possible. They stopped to observe the cave that was covered by trees higher than itself.

"This is impressive.", the representative approaches the cave, surprised that this is never found.

"Let's go in!", Katsuragi is tempting to go in to see what's inside.

"Wait. Before we can, we must take a look outside first for traces of that 'figure'."

The blonde groans of boredom. "Come on whoever or whatever it is, it's long gone."

"We don't know that unless we are sure 'it' is."

While they're bickering on what to do to investigate, Hibari went into the caves out of curiosity. This causes Yagyu to look for her. She founds her already inside the cave before she is no longer sight. "Hibari!"

The third-year girls hears the her shout as she goes into said cave to catch up with her.

"Guess that settles it." Katsuragi follows the two with Ikaruga sighing in annoyance as she chases them behind.

The pinkette is in awe but scared on how the inside of the cave looks. The sound of it is hollow, the shape is blunt and edgy with stalactites hanging as if they'll fall on her at any moment. But upon furthering into this lifeless solid vore, she finds something that made her forget the fear, with her jaws hanging.

Yagyu finally caught with her. "Hibari. You cannot just-", her words were cut off at the sight in front of her and does the same thing Hibari did with her mouth.

The third-years, Ikaruga and Katsuragi, has finally caught up with the two. "There you are you two." Ikaruga infuriated by them. But all that was gone when the blonde and herself sees what they are seeing. In front of them, are five strange pod like machines, standing, glowing blue from the glass chambers in front, holding five people with their arms crossed with their palm of their hands touching their shoulders. Four most likely males and the other a female, wearing bodysuits of some sort. Next to them each outside of their cryogenics chambers, are futuristic lockers. Both the pods and lockers have red lights on the lock mechanism, indicating they're locked.

"No, way.", Katsuragi doesn't believe in what she is seeing, thinking that this is a mind game. "Is this for real?"

"I... I don't know how to respond", Ikaruga is loss for words.

"This is so cool!", Hibari is amazed on how the pods look, but Yagyu follows both third-years reactions.

The girls looks over what else can there be in this cave. There is only one thing they missed, a computer connected to all the pods via cords, acting as their life support unit. Ikaruga takes a look at the computer to see if there is anything she can find out who these sleeping people are. Katsuragi is looking at the pods as she looks at them, interested as they look young and fit. Hibari does the same thing with the blonde albeit wondering who are they, with Yagyu tagging along, observing them.

"Yagyu-chan. Hibari wants to know why they're sleeping in these cold beds."

Yagyu wants to know as well. "I do not know Hibari. But all I could think of these people is that they must had done horrible things to sleep in these devices."

When they come upon the middle of the pods, it suddenly starts to malfunction with smoke coming out of the sides on the top with electricity surging around said pod. The electrical current begins to make its way to the computer where the representative is, shocked as she witness the event.

"Ikaruga!", Katsuragi shouts at her, looking to her direction to where she is with her forearms covering her front, "What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything I was looking at the computer screen doing nothing at all!" She explains as she did the same thing as the blonde in front of the computer.

Yagyu is covering Hibari from the electric overload with her oilpaper umbrella she always carries with her.

"Yagyu-chan!" What's happening?!", the pinkeye is covering her head as she crouches down.

"It some sort of haywire!", she explains.

When it stopped, the computer shuts down. But before that, it said, "Unlocking chambers." The pods open to their right as the five people begins fall to the ground, still unconscious from their frozen slumber.

The girls rushes in to see them shivering and curling themselves up into a fetal position to preserve heat.

"Wha-what are going to do Ikaruga?!", Katsuragi is rushing her words as she never knows what to do in situations like this.

Ikaruga has no choice but to say this, "We have to get help. You three stay here and try to give them warmth and I'll have the school to get them."

"Then you must move quick!", Yagyu telling her as she transforms into her Shinobi form, which is a brown jacket over a long white long sleeved shirt, a red plaid skirt, calf-high black socks and brown dress shoes. She removes her jacket to cover the frozen girl who's shivering the most.

Katsuragi moves the frozen people to each other in order to get as much heat as possible with Hibari's support. "Is there anything else we can cover them with?", Katsuragi asks the first-years.

"Hibari's jacket!" She opens the top button of her uniform, revealing a little bit of her cleavage, which the eye patched girl has a nosebleed upon sight. The pinkette's hand is searching through her immense breasts between to reveal a scroll of her own. "Shinobi Tenshin!", she raises her scroll as streams of light coming out of it begins to cover as her school uniform disappears. As the light covers her developed parts, it turns into her Shinobi attire reminiscent of a student in gym class. She has a light pink track jacket with the Hanzou emblem on the left chest area, dark blue biker shorts, black and white socks, and red and white sneakers. She unzips her jacket as she covers one of the boys, with her top being a pink frill bikini top with her also large breasts.

"Hang on you guys, help is on the way.", Katsuragi said as she adjust the shivering people to be more comfortable.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this story guys. This is actually my first story, and its a crossover one. So, tell me whether you like it or not. I would like to thank RavenousEds for being my Beta reader (I just send my story to him via DocX) for my story. I was inspired to make a unique crossover story with Senran Kagura, because of him. If you want to know what story his is, check out Senran KagurEd: Boys, Girls, Action! and his one shot collection called, One-shot Kagura and Ed. These two stories are both Ed, Edd n Eddy (One of my favorite cartoons since I was three years old) and Senran Kagura, of course. I would like to accept some constructive criticism from you, reader/writers alike.**


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter is here folks. From where I left off was the five freezing youngsters cryopods suddenly malfunction whereas the computer short-circuit, causing them to fall to the ground. I decided to skip a bit so we can meet our sleeping beauties. Again, I would like to thank RavenousEds for helping me on this story. I hope you can find my characters likable.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: New Allies? Pt. 2**_

 _ **An hour later, Shinobi hospital**_

The five people that were encased in their cryopods, are in their beds of the room they are recovering from their hypothermia. One of them, who has a light skin complexion, charcoal black hair with bangs parting from his center forehead, with a small low ponytail resembling a rounded paintbrush albeit wider, rises from his sleep with his eyes still closed. He grips his noggin as he feels a slight headache. The boy groans as if he didn't get a comfortable sleep. "Man, my head hurts." He opens his red eyes to see white curtains in his view. He looks at himself to see he's still wearing that black bodysuit when he was sleeping in his cryogenic pod. "Why am I wearing this?", he asks himself, "Why am I in a hospital? Did I slipped into a coma?"

"You are not the only one." A male voice said.

The boy was startled, looking to where the voice is, but only the white curtains around the bed is in the way. He opens said curtains to see Kiriya with his students.

"Morning there sunshine.", Katsuragi greets him in a friendly manner.

"What happened? Why am I in a hospital and why am I wearing… this?"

"We found you and the others sleeping in some frozen pods.", Ikaruga answers his question. "But it suddenly malfunctioned and you came out with the others, freezing."

"Wait. What do you mean by others?" The boy looks around to see other white curtains covering the four sleeping people. "What do mean we were sleeping in 'frozen pods'?"

"Right now," Kiriya approaches him to his bed, "can you remember anything before you were asleep? Can you remember your name?"

"My name?", the boy said, "It's… Kiro. But I don't remember anything at all other than my name."

"I understand Kiro."

"What are your names?", he asks, since he told his.

"My name is Kiriya, Hanzo Academy's teacher, and these are my students, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Hibari and Yagyu."

"Hi Kiro-kun.", Hibari waves at him with her upbeat smile.

"Hey Kiro.", Katsuragi greets him while she was sitting on a chair, though backwards.

"Hello Kiro-san.", Ikaruga bows at him.

"Greetings Kiro.", Yagyu simply say hi but her tone unexpressed.

"Hey you girls.", Kiro gives them a warm smile.

After they say there hellos to each other, a groan was heard in the room. "It's too hot.", the voice sounded in their early teens.

Katsuragi is the closest to the voice as she looks to her right. She gets up from her chair and opens the curtains to see another boy, the youngest looking of the frozen group, who's skin complexion is really pale, has pale black hair with bangs similar to Kiro's, but not showing much of his forehead, is kicking the blanket off of him as he doesn't like the heat.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead.", Katsuragi puts her right hand on his left arm to shake him in order to wake him up.

The young boy rubs his eyes to remove any eye boogers that hinders him from opening them. After that, he opens his eyes to reveal one of them icy blue and the other, a unique misty green iris. The boy sees the blonde as they engage into an awkward stare.

"Um, hello.", The boy said, a tad bit nervous at the sight of someone well developed.

Katsuragi couldn't help but look at his green eye, as she never thought a color like that exists. "You have pretty green eyes.", she said as if she is tranced by it.

"You have one yourself to they're both pretty.", he said as he sees her eyes.

Katsuragi giggles at his compliment. "Thanks. But that icy blue color on your right eye really looks cool."

"Wait really?", he asks, "I have heterochromia?", he looks around to find anything so he could see his reflection. He sees a window closed and thought that can also act as a mirror. He gets off from his bed with his right foot on the right side of it and his left foot in front of the other to the floor, then walks to the window to see himself. "Whoa! You're right my eyes does look awesome."

"Young man.", Kiriya said, as he walks up to him as he wants to know him as well. The boy is rather short in contrast of Kiriya's height, six feet to his five feet one inch. "Can you tell me your name?"

He scratches his head as a imaginary lightbulb popped up on top of his head with a wide smile. "It's Satoru sir."

"Nice to meet you Sato-", the teacher's sentence was cut off as two curtains open up to two other boys awake, groaning as they rid any sands in there eyes.

One of them, the oldest looking, has a normal skin complexion, short brown hair, golden brown eyes while the other one has slightly pale skin, black curly yet spiky hair and french red eyes. They're both on their own sides left to right.

"What day is it?", the curled spiky hair boy asked in his french accent.

"It's Tuesday.", the other boy said.

"What?" his ears are temporarily deaf.

"Today's Tuesday. Yesterday was Monday."

"Repeat that again?"

"It's Tuesday ya jackass!" he shouts in his sudden Kansai accent, making Hibari jump a bit to get behind Yagyu, to both none of them speaking Kansai.

The french accented boy's ears are finally sharpened. "Ohh."

The two boys look around to see the four girls, two awakened boys and the teacher.

"Sorry I didn't see y'all there." He puts his right hand to his back head. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital.", the representative answered.

"I can clearly see that but-", he paused for moment, comprehending what is going on. "Who are you people?"

"I am Kiriya," the teacher pronounced his name, "teacher of Hanzo Academy."

"And these ladies and the three guys… wearing what I have?"

"My name is Ikaruga.", the phoenix user said, "and this is Katsuragi, Hibari and Yagyu."

"Name's Kiro."

"Satoru."

"Wesley.", the curly spiked french accented boy said his name. "And you are might I ask?"

"Isamu. Nice to meet you all." He gets out of his bed to stretch himself out, then sits back on his bed. "So why am I in the hospital?"

"We were in a some cryogenics chamber they said." Kiro answered him, "Our pods were broken as a malfunction happened and these ladies happened to be there to take us here."

"So you say." Isamu looks at the last unopened curtains. "What about that guy over there? He's got a name?"

Hibari looks to see where he pointed. She walks to the covered bed to reveal the last sleeping person. That person is hugging the pillow and drooling happily on it as her skin is slightly tan, her hair fiery red that reaches to her B-cup chest. The pinkette pokes her cheeks to wake her up, but to no avail.

"Hibari don't bother her.", Yagyu told her to stop.

"But Hibari wants to know her too.", Hibari's request is granted as Kiro picks up his pillow and throws it at the happily sleeping girl.

The girl wakes up as she holds her face from the impact of the thrown pillow. "Ahh who wake me up?" she whined as someone ruined her good, warm sleep. She let's go of her face and opens her eyes with her iris' being normally red. She sees Hibari as she looks at her with a smile of meeting someone new. "Oh hi. My names Akane. What's your name?" She asked. Her voice sounded Brazilian.

"Hibari's name is Hibari.", She said her name with her tone upbeat.

Akane looks around to see everyone in the room. "Do I know everyone of you?"

"Well, no since we just woke up from a freezing coma.", Wesley said. "Oh sorry, where are my manners to a lady. My name is Wesley."

"Hi Wesley." the rest of the people greeted her.

"So, why were we in a sleeping chamber?", Isamu asked.

"We don't know", Ikaruga said. "We found all five you in there until they stopped working. We've nothing else to tell."

"Hunh… huh?.", Kiro doesn't understand it at all, scratching the back of his head. But it didn't matter how he was awakened. He realized that since years past, he is in questions about how will he adapt to today's society, to find a place to live, to make a living for himself. "We need to find a place to stay." He said, with the four new faces agreeing with him.

"I agree with you, but we don't have any money or what region we are in.", Wesley pointed out the problems, but does not resolve.

"You can stay with us!", Hibari made her decision with these people living with the girls, making some of the students in shock of her choice.

"Wait what?", Wesley is surprised by her suggestion. "We appreciate your offer but-", he is not sure about staying with someone who does not know at all.

"Come on you guys.", Katsuragi agrees with the pinkette. "We're not jerks. Think of this as our token of our new friendship."

"I… I don't know what to say to you girls, but thanks.", Kiro is flattered.

"Question is, where do you stay at?", Isamu asks.

"We have vacancy in the school campus.", Kiriya replied to his wonder. "You can stay there as our students if you wish to do so."

"Really?", Satoru is happy to find a place to sleep. "Thank you very much!" he bows to him a couple of times at his vacant provision.

"I think you guys deserve to hear our secret.", Katsuragi said.

"What secret?"

"Just wait until you can leave the hospital you guys."

"But I feel just fine.", Akane said otherwise, as she gets out of her bed. "I can walk straight, my body temperature feels normal, so no flaws in me." She is right. She can walk perfectly fine to the window as she opens it to see the sky. She looks down to see the city. "Wow, this is beautiful from up here."

Yagyu covered Hibari's eyes from Akane's indecent bodysuit, completely showing her butt.

Katsuragi whistles at the sight. "Akane, that suit really shows your body. It also makes up for your lack of large breasts."

"Katsuragi-san.", the representative is defending the girl.

"What?", Akane looks at herself to see she is right, but does not show any signs of problem to her. "Hm. I do."

"Can you please turn around?" Yagyu told her with her eyes squinting at her, still covering Hibari's eyes. She does it and the eye patched girl let's go of said eyes.

"Hey, what's your problem?", Akane asks, annoyed by her as she crosses her arms.

"Your current attire. It's indecent."

"And this is a problem how? There is a reason why I'm wearing this along with the new faces.", She retorts as she explains, with a sigh to add.

The boys wooed by her statement.

"Alright that's enough." Kiriya cuts in. "Are you sure you are Akane-san?"

"I feel alright too." Satoru is as fine as an ice cold drink. Though his stomach says otherwise as it roars. He blushes and smiles sheepishly as his eyes are closed, chuckling. "You got anything to eat?" The rest of the new guys' stomach also grumbles, causing them to put their heads down in embarrassment.

* * *

 **OK the second the chapter follows the last chapter. Sorry if this is short but, since I read razer666L's review, I decided to put up the characters profile to give you a clear description of their appearance here as well as their clothes to make word up counts. The rest will be separated from later chapters such as personality and weapons. Now onto the appearance as well as there future clothing, but some will be wrong once I tell the actual stuff on the later chapter.**

 **Name: Kiro**

 **Age: Appears to be 16-17 years old**

 **Appearance: skin is light, hair is charcoal black with bangs parting from his center forehead, with a small low ponytail resembling a rounded paintbrush but wider with his eyes red. Attire will be a black and white zip up hoodie with lightning designs on the sleeves and hood, black cargos pants and yellow sports shoes along with a black neck warmer, two tactical shoulder and knee armored pads and tactical goggles with the lens yellow.**

 **Handiness: Right**

 **Height: 5'5 (165cm)**

 **Name: Satoru**

 **Age: Looks 15-16 years old**

 **Appearance:** **skin is really pale, has pale black hair with bangs similar to Kiro's, but not showing much of his forehead with his eyes icy blue on the right and the other, a misty green. Future attire will be a** **frost white zip up hoodie with ice blue accents going from the right shoulder to the bottom of it, but feels rather hard inside like their padded, dark blue cargo pants and white sport shoes. Accessories are two motorcycle shoulder and knee pads colored in dark blue, the same goggles as Kiro's albeit the lens are light blue and a half-gas mask.**

 **Handiness: Right**

 **Height: 5'1 (155cm)**

 **Name: Isamu**

 **Age: Looks 19-20 years old**

 **Appearance: normal skin complexion, short brown hair with golden brown eyes. Attires are black shirt, a white zip-up hoodie, a leather jacket with red tribal designs on the back, blue jeans with extra pockets and white sneakers. The most normal yet street looking of the five.**

 **Handiness: Right**

 **Height: 5'9 (175cm)**

 **Name: Wesley**

 **Age: Looks 17 years old**

 **Appearance:** **slightly pale skin, black curly yet spiky hair with french red eyes. Clothing will be a red shirt, jet black cargo pants and combat boots. He also has a unique helmet with a beak that shadows his eyes, but exposes his lower face, a black neck warmer, metallic like shoulder and knee pads. Think of the helmet and clothes as a Crisis Core: Final Fantasy 7's Genesis Trooper that looks like a Shinra infantry.**

 **Handiness: Ambidextrous**

 **Height: 5'7 (170cm)**

 **Name: Akane**

 **Age: Looks 15 years old**

 **Appearance: slightly tan skin, fiery red hair that reaches to her chest with normal red eyes. Future clothes will be a red zip-up hoodie with black flames designs on the left sleeve, the hood and the top back, black short jeans that reaches midway to her thighs and her own combat boots that nearly reaches to her knees. An urban warfare look to her without armor but to add, her own tactical goggles with the lens scarlet red.**

 **Handiness: Right**

 **Height: 5'3 (160cm)**


End file.
